


A to Z

by kuyobot



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Humor, JinMizel, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/pseuds/kuyobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cerita tentang Jin dan Mizel yang diwakilkan oleh 26 kata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A to Z

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Danball Senki W © Level-5

**Awan**

Jin dan Mizel menyukai awan. Keduanya biasa menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk menatap benda langit tersebut hingga petang menjelang.

**Bibir**

Kelemahan Mizel terletak pada bagian bibir. Setiap kali Jin mengecup bibirnya, Mizel selalu mengalami _overheat_ pada saat itu juga―

**Cium**

―namun Mizel tak lantas membiarkan hal tersebut begitu saja. Biasanya ia selalu berusaha untuk menahan dirinya supaya tidak _overheat_ ; agar Jin dapat menciumnya lebih lama.

**Dilema**

Tentu saja hal ini sering membuat Jin menjadi dilema. Di satu sisi ia ingin merasakan kelembutan bibir Mizel, namun di sisi lainnya ia tak ingin membuat Mizel terus menerus mengalami _overheat_ karena dirinya―

**Energi**

―akan tetapi Jin tak dapat menarik tubuhnya karena Mizel menahan ujung lengan bajunya, memintanya untuk tetap seperti itu hingga android tersebut kehabisan energi akibat luapan perasaan yang tak terbendung oleh program perasaan miliknya kala bibir mereka saling bertemu.

**Firasat**

Biasanya Jin selalu dapat menangkap tubuh Mizel dengan tepat waktu saat android tersebut mulai terhuyung lemas―hal ini berkat firasatnya yang tajam dan sensitif terhadap Mizel.

**Gendong**

Kemudian Jin akan menggedong Mizel bak seorang pangeran yang menggedong putrinya, lalu membaringkannya di kasur dan menungguinya hingga kondisinya pulih kembali.

**Hibernasi**

Mizel yang sedang tertidur terlihat seperti seekor beruang yang sedang hibernasi―setidaknya itulah pendapat Jin ketika yang bersangkutan sedang menantikan putri tidurnya untuk membuka kedua matanya kembali.

**Iseng**

Menunggu tanpa melakukan sesuatu tentu saja sangat membosankan. Saat melihat wajah damai milik Mizel, tiba-tiba saja Jin ingin menjahilinya—

**Jenggot**

—dengan menggambar jenggot di wajah Mizel.

**Kabur**

Setelah itu sang pelaku vandalisme langsung kabur―sembari bersusah payah menahan tawanya―sebelum sang singa buas terbangun dan menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

**Labirin**

Jin menelusuri lorong-lorong panjang dan luas dalam rumahnya demi menyelamatkan diri dari―

**Murka**

―amukan Mizel yang baru saja terbangun dan menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan wajahnya.

**Nyawa**

Saat ini hidup-mati seorang Kaidou Jin benar-benar dalam keadaan yang gawat.

**O-Legion**

Tanpa ragu, Mizel langsung menurunkan LBX terkuat miliknya untuk memburu Jin ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Hidup atau mati.

**Perangkap**

Pasukan LBX berwarna hitam yang dipimpin oleh sebuah LBX berwarna putih memenuhi hampir setiap sudut lorong yang ada―mengepung Jin yang kini terpojok di dalam sebuah kamar yang buntu tanpa jalan keluar alternatif.

**Quest**

Jin segera mencari cara supaya bisa selamat dari gebrakan maut tersebut.

**Rencana**

Pemuda itu memutar otaknya, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa ia tempuh supaya bisa lolos dari genggaman malaikat-malaikat pencabut ruh.

**Sembunyi**

Adalah salah satu opsi yang dapat Jin pilih, dan―

**Terobos**

―adalah opsi lain yang dapat ia pilih sebagai jalan keluar dari masalahnya.

.

.

 _...Yah,_ meskipun pilihan yang satu ini memang cukup gila dan tentu saja penuh dengan resiko.

**Upaya**

Namun Jin tak ingin membiarkan dirinya terbunuh begitu saja tanpa melakukan perlawanan balik―

**Veteran**

―sebagai seorang pemain LBX berpengalaman, Jin pun mengeluarkan LBX biru-toska miliknya; memerintahkan unitnya tersebut untuk membukakan jalan (kabur) baginya dengan menekan sejumlah kombinasi perintah pada tombol CCM miliknya.

**Wafat**

Triton sedang menumbangkan beberapa Vector ketika tiba-tiba saja sejumlah misil diluncurkan ke arahnya.

LBX toska-biru itu berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut, namun rupanya tembakan tadi adalah sebuah jebakan―sehingga ia tidak siap menghadapi _World End_ milik O-Legion.

(Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras di seluruh penjuru ruangan.)

**XXX**

Jin berharap jika ia membujuk Mizel dengan ini, maka android tersebut akan mengampuni nyawanya.

**Yakin**

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Jin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya―di mana barusan ia berlindung dari serbuan para Vector―dan berjalan dengan langkah yang pasti; menuju ke tempat sang pujaan hati.

**Zero**

"Hai, Mizel."

Hening.

"Maaf, yang tadi itu aku cuma bercanda."

Masih hening.

"Kau tak keberatan sedikit kujahili, kan, sayang?"

"..."

_"...Sayang―?"_

(―Kemudian terdengar bunyi sengatan listrik yang membuat _Health Point_ milik Jin menjadi nol.)

* * *

— **FIN—**


End file.
